


He Needs You More Than Me

by Guardian_Rose



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: “Mags? What’s wrong?” He approached slowly, eyes speeding over him to check for injuries but he found none. Magnus didn’t even look up at him from where he was staring at his hands hugging his knees to his chest.
Alec looked to Catarina for an explanation instead.
“There was a mishap with a client and some mermaids, Magnus was caught in the middle of it. He got pulled into the river. One of the mermaids contacted me when they got him back onto dry land and I got him back here. I called you as soon as I could.” She looked sadly at her friend then back to the shadowhunter.





	

Alec was in a meeting at the Institute when he got the call from Catarina. He excused himself to the corner of the room to take the call without pause; there was a curling sense of dread in his stomach and he twisted Magnus’s ring that he wore occasionally to quell the nerves.

“Catarina?” Alec asked when he picked up the call, keeping his voice stable despite the nervous desire to run to the loft he shared with Magnus to check on his boyfriend shooting through his veins.

“Alec, thank god. You need to get to the loft.” Catarina sounded uncharacteristically relieved, the shadowhunter heard Magnus ask after him in the background. 

“What’s happened? Is Magnus okay?” Alec fired out his questions as he ran from the room without giving an explanation to the other shadowhunters. 

“Just get here quickly, there’s a portal open in your old room for you.” Catarina hung up and Alec picked up his pace. 

He sped past his sister who called out in alarm before pushing open the door he needed and rushed through the portal. Alec stopped as soon as he arrived in the loft’s living room, he spun around on the spot looking for either of the warlocks.

“Magnus? Catarina?” He shouted.

“In here!” Catarina called from the bedroom.

Alec’s eyes found Magnus straight away. The warlock was huddled on the floor, his back against the bed, the spare yellow blanket that was normally at the end of the bed was wrapped around his shoulders. His hair was dripping with water along with the rest of him. Catarina stood from where she was crouched near Magnus when Alec walked in.

“Mags? What’s wrong?” He approached slowly, eyes speeding over him to check for injuries but he found none. Magnus didn’t even look up at him from where he was staring at his hands hugging his knees to his chest.

Alec looked to Catarina for an explanation instead.

“There was a mishap with a client and some mermaids, Magnus was caught in the middle of it. He got pulled into the river. One of the mermaids contacted me when they got him back onto dry land and I got him back here. I called you as soon as I could.” She looked sadly at her friend then back to the shadowhunter.

“You need to go, don’t you?” Alec guessed, he knew about her chaotic job at the hospital.

“He’s going to need you more than me right now.”

“Thank you for calling me and for helping him.” Catarina smiled softly at him and he tried to smile back.

“I’ll call tonight to check on you both.” With that, she opened another portal and left Alec and Magnus alone.

The shadowhunter sent a quick text to Isabelle to let her know everything was fine before sitting down next to Magnus and pulling him into his chest, the warlock let out a stuttering breath and wrapped his arms around Alec. 

Magnus had told him about his phobia of being underwater or in too much water when something similar to this had happened on a mission. Alec had stayed with him for hours until Magnus had started talking again, the shadowhunter didn’t leave his side the entire next day.

“I’m here, Mags. It’s going to be okay. I’m here.” Alec whispered into the other man’s hair where he was resting his head on his chest, right over his heart. The shadowhunter wrapped his arms around the warlock and rubbed small circles on his back.

They stayed like that for an hour before Magnus started to cry into Alec’s shirt and the shadowhunter held him tighter, whispering reassuring words over and over until they both fell asleep. Wrapped in each other, comforting themselves with the other’s presence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Any and all comments welcome! Especially prompts! <3


End file.
